Fever Love
by AwkwardGirlKacii
Summary: Duncan has a Fever and Isabel is looking after him. What will happen? UPDATED. I'M SORRY I WAS GONE FOREVER.
1. Duncan's Sick?

**_Me: I really want more Duncan/Isabel stories so I decided to write one. If this story comes out great then I will write more. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...*Crys*_**

**_FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB_**

**_Isabel's P.O.V_**

I looked at my hair one more time. I really wanted Duncan to like me so I had let my hair down. "Grrrrr." I growled as I pushed it to a different side.

"This is crazy." I said as I pinned it back up. "_Isabel ir a la cama __ahora mismo_!" I heard my mom yell. "_Aceptar __mamá_!" We only speak spanish around the house.

I tuned off the lights and went to bed.

**_*The next morning*_**

I yawned as I walked to my closet. I picked out a short blue skirt, which I never wear, and a green shirt. I looked at myself in my mirror.

"It's just for one day Isabel." I said to myself as I took the pins out of my hair and let my hair fall to my shoulders. I brushed my hair out.

"Isabel! El desayuno está listo!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. I put my brush on my dresser, slipped on my black boots and ran to the kitchen.

"Oh, don't you look pretty today. I thought you would never wear a skirt." My mom said to me. "I just wanted to try it." I said as I tried to pull the skirt down.

I finished my food just in time for me to leave. "Bye mom!" I said as I ran out the door. Half way to school I saw Duncan.

"Hey Duncan!" I said as I tried to catch up with him. He turned around and stoped walking. "Hey Isabel. You look- Wow." He told me as I smiled. "Well if 'wow' is a good sign then thanks."

I told him as we started walking. "It is. You look hot...I mean cool..I mean-" He rubbed the back of his neck. I started to laugh. "It's ok Duncan." I said to him.

We made it to the school just as the bell rang."Great we're late." Duncan said to me as we ran to our class.

**_Duncan's P.O.V_**

I didn't hear a word the teacher said because I was staring at Isabel. "Duncan!" I heard the teacher yell. "Huh?" I said as I got out of my trance. Isabel started to giggle and I smiled.

"I said, what is the answer to this question?" She said while pointing at the board. "Um-" "Three over two." Jenna said while glaring at me.

I growled which made a little smoke come out of my mouth. "Calm down Dragon boy." Isabel wispered to me. The bell rang and every one got up.

"Hey guys." Kenny greeted us as we walked to lunch. "Isabel, like the change of clothes." Kenny told her. She started messing with the skirt. "I hate the skirt, but i wanted to try it."

She said after giving up with the short skirt. I took a peice of coal from my bag but it cought on fire. "Uh oh." I said before I quickly put it in my mouth. "Woah what was that?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know." I said as I put my hand on my head.

**_*The end of the day*_**

When I got home my mom was here. "Hey mom." I said as I was going to my room. "Hey? Whats wrong?" She asked me as she came in my room. "Don't feel to good mom." I told her.

"I'll get a thermometer." She said. I took off my shirt. I was really hot. When she came back she had the themometer. She stuck it in my mouth. When it beeped she took it from my mouth.

"Wow. You must be really sick." She told me. She showed me the themometer. It said 'Error'. Wait here she said. When she told me to come back to the bathroom the tub was filled with ice.

"Really mom?" I asked. "Yes. You have to. I will go and talk to your father about what is happening with you." She told me. I heard her on the phone with someone. I put my ear to the door.

"Hi, Isabel. This is Duncan's mom. Can you come and watch Duncan because he is sick." I heard her say before the words she was saying faded. I sighed and got in the tub.

**_*5 Minuets later*_**

The tub was filled with hot, bubbling water. I heard my mom open the front door. "Duncan! Isabel is here to watch over you while I go talk with your father!" She yelled to the bathroom.

"OK mom!" I yelled as I wrapped a towel around my waist.

**_Isabel's P.O.V_**

"OK Isabel. If Duncan is hungry his coal is in the cabinet and if his forehead is hot agian just put a pack of ice on his head." She told me as she put on her jacket. "OK. Got it."

I told her as she opened the front door. "Bye." She said to me. "Oh and tell Duncan I love him." She said. "Ok." I told her before she shut the door.

I heard some moving and a door opening."Duncan?" I said as I walked to the bathroom door. It opened just as I was about to knock on it.

Duncan was on the other side with a towl wrapped around his waist, not that I was staring. "Oh, um, Isabel your here!" I had changed into my black sweat pants and a grey and black shirt.

"Um, I should let you get dressed." I said as I moved back so he could get past me. "Um Yeah." He said as he ran to his room. I sat in their living room and turned on the TV.

A few minuets later Duncan came in the living room with a t-shirt,shorts and a bag of coal. "So..." I said, trying to come up with a conversation.

I looked over to him and his eyes were a foggy green color. The phone so I answered it.

**Duncan's mom/**_Isabel_

_Hello?_

**Isabel? I found out what's wrong with duncan. He is at a mating stage.**

_Which means he wants to mate with someone he really likes?_

**Yes. Be careful around him please.**

_Ok I wi-_

Before I could finish what I was going to say Duncan mawled me.

**_FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB_**

**_Me: *Gasp* What happened? Find out on the next chapter_**

**_Translation: _**

**__Isabel ir a la cama __ahora mismo_= Isabel go to bed now!_**

**_Aceptar __mamá= OK mom!_**

**_Isabel! El desayuno está listo= Isabel! Breakfast is ready!_**


	2. Chapter 2 SNEAK PEEK

**Hello! I am very sorry that I have not updated anything for years, I have fallen off of the boat for a while but I am making a complicated comeback! I present to you the sneak peak of the finale for Fever Love. If there are any questions please message me. I am also planning on having a fellow member take a try at doing their own twist for the ending of this! More coming soon! Thank you! Cheers!**

_*Isabel's P.O.V*_

"Ow! Duncan what the heck!" I exclaimed, wincing from the pain of my throbbing head. Instead of a reply I was met with a slight growl. "W-Wha-?" Allowing my eyes to meet Duncan's I noticed that he wasn't his normal self. His skin had gone red, scales replacing the one smooth cream skin. His green eyes were sharp, staring right into my own green ones. "Duncan, calm down. Just let me up and we can talk about this." He didn't move an inch, much to my demise. Instead, he moved closer towards my own face, the slight growling continuing. His face was a mere inch away from mine, allowing me to feel his breath fan over my cheek. My face grew hot as I attempted to allow thoughts flow to my brain. "Duncan, I know you don't want to do this. You're in heat and anything you look at can give you a sexual appeal. Please just, think before you act." I spoke in a hushed tone, the slightest movement allowing our lips to brush. His breathing continued to come out shallow, not moving an inch. "I-Isabel..." His voice was rough, causing me to blush deeper than I thought I could. "Yes?" He closed his eyes, sighing a bit. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this..."

Full chapter coming in three days. (it's going to be long)


	3. Wait, please

_**Hey Guys! So, my three days turned into a week, but here is the next chapter. Heed my warning, this is NOT the last of this story, I plan on having at least three or so more parts to sum up what will happen with Isabel and Duncan's relationship. OH, and one of my favourite comments has to be from **__**Insanity Record**__** saying: **_Duuuuuuuude! Unfair. What happened to the three days thing? Wait, don't tell me you died. Please, don't be dead.

"Ow! Duncan what the heck!" I exclaimed, wincing from the pain of my throbbing head. Instead of a reply I was met

with a slight growl. "W-Wha-?" Allowing my eyes to meet Duncan's I noticed that he wasn't his normal self. His skin had gone red, scales

replacing the one smooth skin. His green eyes were sharp, staring right into my own green ones. "Duncan, calm down. Just let me up and we

can talk about this." He didn't move an inch, much to my demise. Instead, he moved closer towards my own face, the slight growling continuing.

His face was a mere inch away from mine, allowing me to feel his breath fan over my cheek. My face grew hot as I attempted to allow thoughts

flow to my brain. "Duncan, I know you don't want to do this. You're in heat and anything you look at can give you a sexual appeal. Please just,

think before you act." I spoke in a hushed tone, the slightest movement allowing our lips to brush. His breathing continued to come out shallow,

not moving an inch. "I-Isabel..." His voice was rough, causing me to blush deeper than I thought I could. "Yes?" He closed his eyes, sighing a bit.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this..." His breath continued to fan across my neck, leaving my skin in goosebumps. "W-Wha-?!" My

thoughts were cut short as his lips slammed onto mine, pressing with slight force and passion. My eyes went wide, surprise and shock causing

my blood to run cold. I didn't have time to think before I felt a hand creep along my side and under my back, pushing my body closer to his.

Allowing myself to give into the passion, my eyes closed as I pressed back, kissing with all the force and passion I could muster. He seemed to

be pleased by my cooperation, because a small, yet audible, growl rumbled from his throat. After a moment I tilted my head back, breaking the

kiss for air. "Duncan..." I breathed, trying to catch my breath. "Y-Your mom told me...that you're going through something like mating season..." I

shut my eyes, attempting to recollect what his mother told me. "Duncan...you can't...you can't make me your mate." Hearing a slight gasp

escape his lips, his weight shifted off of me. "I-I'm sorry..." Opening my eyes, I looked into his green ones, confirming that he was, hopefully,

back to normal. "I didn't mean to tackle you, I just felt...I'm sorry." He looked away, mentally beating himself up about the recent events. "Hey,"

I sat up, using my hands to support my weight, "it's alright, you had no control... I'm just...not right now. We're both not ready for what was

going to happen." Taking a deep breath, I calmed my senses. I've always wanted to be with Duncan but not like this, at least not by having sex

first. "How about we wait until you mother gets home and see what we can do about your issue." I offered a supportive smile, placing a hand

on his shoulder. He looked up and showed a small smile, nodding in understanding. "Alright."

_**YES, BACK TO CLIFF HANGERS, no not really, I spent a week writing out the rest of this, so it'll be uploaded Saturday or Sunday, EST. Thank you guys for supporting this story and convincing me to come back! AwkwardGirlKacii out! Peace!**_


End file.
